Binolt
|rōmaji = Binoruto |name = Binolt |manga debut = Chapter 137 |anime debut = Episode 78 (1999) Episode 63 (2011) |japanese voice = Katsuhiro Harasawa (1999) Akio Suyama (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Blonde (1999) Red (2011) |eyes = Black |status = Unknown |occupation = Blacklist Hunter Serial killer Greed Island Player |type = Unknown |abilities = Scissor Hands: "Demon Barber" |Abilities = Scissor Hands: "Demon Barber"}} Binolt (Binoruto) is a Greed Island player and is also a high-class criminal despite being a Blacklist Hunter. He is wanted for committing numerous acts of murder without any apparent concrete justification. Appearance Binolt has short, spiky hair and a bony face set with bulging eyes and serrated teeth, giving him the typically ferocious appearance of a criminal. Personality Binolt is apparently a hardened cannibal, who loves to rip apart and eat his victims. His preferred 'prey' are young women aged between 20 and 25 years (22 being the most sought after prey). Background Binolt is a shy and lonely character, who hates other humans as a result of a traumatic event from his childhood, when he came across a woman's purse that had fallen on the ground in a back alley. Wishing only to do a good deed without asking for a reward, he attempted to return it to the woman, only for her and her boyfriend to assume he was the one who stole it simply because of his appearance of a typical street brat, scruffy and dressed in rags. They promptly beat him up and left him lying broken on the alley ground. While lying down, he saw a broken pair of scissors. He began to hate other humans, which most likely led to his becoming a mass murderer. At some point he took the hunter exam and passed becoming a blacklist hunter. Plot Greed Island arc Binolt first appears stalking Gon, Killua and Biscuit shortly after the latter offers to take the boys under her wing. He waits for Biscuit to break from the group (in actuality, Biscuit lured him out) and attacks her, cutting her hair only to learn of her true age and power when he uses his ability. He promptly challenges Biscuit to a bare-handed match, only to be easily overpowered by the more experienced Hunter. Biscuit offers Binolt a deal, if he helps train Gon and Killua by dodging their attacks for two weeks, she'll let him go, with the stipulation that if he loses before the time limit, she will kill him. Binolt agrees, confident in his ability to defeat the younger Hunters, only for Gon and Killua's natural talent to soon allow them to overtake him. By the end of the first week, Binolt realizes he's reached his limit and surrenders, asking them to finish him off. Instead, Gon thanks him for his aid in training them, touching the serial killer. Binolt asks Biscuit to let him go so that he can turn himself in to the Hunters Association Authorities. Biscuit agrees and Binolt leaves, presumably to turn himself in and atone for his crimes. When Gon and Killua check Binolt's name in their binders sometime later, it has a black mark, leaving the possibility that he might have been killed in the game or left it. Abilities & Powers Binolt mainly fights with a set of scissors that is strapped around his waist; by cutting and eating his opponent's hair, he can learn everything there is to know about them. Despite being a high-class criminal, Binolt is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and have been shown to possess some martial arts etiquette after realizing Biscuit is a superior fighter than him, requesting to spar with her "as a martial artist." Biscuit rated his skill to be par with a Class-D monster in Greed Island. Nen Navigation zh:比諾透 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hunter Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users